Aquarion REVO WOLF
by Fangking2
Summary: On that teagic day when mother left her son behind with good intention in mind...the boy was split in two. One to follow...another to be left behind. But this time...one will follow...but the other...will reject
1. Chapter 1

**It has been years since i last wrote anything for this site. I was busy with my life after college that i couldn't sit down to write anything meaningful. However i decided to unleash everything i held back for the last few year for this joyful holiday as a gift for all those who stuck with me in my absence. Be warned that English is my 3rd language and grammar is hell for me even after all these years. None of the ones i am uploading has been BETA'd and i can't seem to improve my grammar to make is better. If anyone would like to offer to edit it for me. Contact me.**

 **Fangking2**

 ** _Aquaion Evol: Kagura no... Ai no Monogatari_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _ch01_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxx_**

 _Faster…Faster…Hurry! Hurry!..._

These were the thoughts running rampantly in the mind of a certain brown haired, violet-red eyed young boy who can't be older than 6 or perhaps 5 as he ran across the field, heading toward a pillar of light.

The boy was out of breath and exhausted. His chest ached in pain as he overextended himself in his desperate chase toward the light, but he refused to stop as he continued onward.

One must ask why a such a young boy was pushing his young body through such an abuse…It was as if he was being chased by monsters or demons. Like he was afraid to stop running toward the light. So desperate, so fearful…So utterly driven by terror twisting his heart…The reason is simple.

There is no fear for a 5 year old boy more frightening or more devastating than losing his mother.

The youth looked ahead and saw his mother…his beautiful mother turned to see him coming toward her, desperately crying for her to not leave him.

"Mommy! Don't go mommy! Don't leave me!" the boy yelled with all his heart, but his mother shook her head in negative and slowly...float toward the sky, basking in the pillar of light like the hands of god picking her up toward the heaven.

"NO! Mommmy!"

The boy throw the rest of his strength into his legs and ran, but his body slowed and his goal so far away.

He was going to lose her…

He was going to be left behind…

Because he was a freak…his mother will leave him…

He…can't…go on…

…

…

Perhaps in one world, a depraved monster of a man, whose heart was darken and sullen by envy and hatred old as the stars…The grudge that ate him away for over 12,000 years into the past and even further another 12,000 years would have spilt the boy's soul into two halves…One with all the animal like urge and will to repel all obstacle to move forward…And one with frightened, but pure heart with Wings of the Sun that will stay behind…

However this time…the tale that continued from over 24,000 years will take a different path.

A beautiful, but ugly man…whose beauty resembles that of thousands of flowers and the finest feather of peacock sliced the boy's soul into two.

One was the boy with all the love for his mother…Desperate and frighten to lose her, so he will jump into the air and fly with his golden wings…

Another was the hatred and rage toward his mot-No! This woman that seemed to love him, but left him behind without an explanation.

So that how it happened…

One boy with brown hairs and violet-red eyes soared into the air to follow after his mother.

Another boy stood his ground with his golden eyes glaring at the fading pillar of light with rage and hatred.

This is an epic tale that follows up the story from 12,000 years ago…and another even further back 12,000 years ago…

Xxxxxxxxx

" _Apollon, do you remember the day the world began?"_ said a woman's beautiful voice that warm the cold heart and tug the emotion from deep within.

" _A miracle filled the sacred and formless void with over a billion galaxies, each with over a billion stars."_

" _A miracle?"_ asked the male voice.

" _Yes. The miracle of out meeting above this world."_

" _Silvie"_

" _Now we begin to walk a new path."_ Said the two voice together as the light shorn between the two.

Then with a mighty yell the man made of golden sun reached out to the earth and pulled the land, the sea, and the sky together once more…

This beautiful sight filled with love and passion however, were not real for it was being displayed over a large screen of a movie theater.

In the upper part of the theater, a young man leaned toward the opening to watched the movie. His eyes were hidden by his crimson red hair, so one couldn't see his eyes, but his mouth was in a semi-scowl.

Suddenly the door to the booth opened behind him.

" _Skies of Aquaria_ again?" asked the elderly man, who happens to own the theater.

"Yo old man…Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up before I leave."

"Humph! You're the only reason it keeps getting shown you know. No one else cares about it one bit."the old man picked up the case for the movie and put it on the table to his right. He looked toward the big screen to see the final moment of the movie.

 _I'll never forget how lovely you smell._

"Honestly boy, what's so great about this movie anyway?" he looked toward the boy and narrowed his eyes. "What attach you to this film so? After all you clearly don't like it. I'll go far as to say you hate it."

The teen 'tched' with annoyance.

"I hate a lot of thing in this world. A shitty movie is one of many things I hate."

"Hmph! Whatever you say boy, I bet you fancy the cute actress over there…The one who plays Silvie…I believe her name was…

"Alicia Sora."

"Ah ah. That's right. I am surprised you care to remember? You said it yourself that you don't gave adman about the real actors, only the character they play in a movie? You don't even care to remember any famous actors or even directors…"

The teen only snorted as he walked away from the opening and turned his back toward the movie. His piercing golden eyes glaring at the ceiling.

 _I will wait for you faithfully and forever…Even if I have to wait for 12,000 years._

"Well…I will be a horrible son if forget the name of the woman that I hate with all my heart." He whispered to no one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE LEGENDARY FORBDDEN UNION OF THE END

Part 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God damn it…I outa punch the fuckers who make a mess in here…Who the hell eat this much while watching a movie? It like a buffet table filled with fatty junk food and piss." Complained the red haired boy as he cleaned the empty seats and the floors.

The job was crap, business is shit, and the customers are all assholes, but this was a proper job that was willing to accept him, a well-known troublemaker in this part of the town.

No one dares to mess with the _Blood Hound_ in this part of the town, but no proper business will hire him. However the old owner of the theater didn't seems to be afraid of his intimidating aura and reputation and given him a job here.

The youth was no poster boy for par timer or any clean jobs, but he was not going to disrespect the sheer gall this old geezer shown when he was willing to hire him.

The red haired youth then saw a girl still sitting on her seat, staring at the blank screen.

"…Oi!" his bark startled the still girl into a panic as she hopped off her seat like a bunny.

For a moment the youth drank in the girl's appearance…her violet hair…her green eyes with hint of purple…Her pale skin…her dress that covered her body from his sight…He will admit that she was eye-catching in a 'Pure Virgin' kind of way.

"I'm sorry! I will leave now." The girl bowed as she ran up the stairs to leave. But the red haired youth stopped her.

"Oi! Onna!(rudely calling her 'woman')"

"H-Hai!"

"…Did you came her alone?"

"H-Hai…"

"…You better get out of here. But don't go off from the main street and the market district. Avoid the alley way and the southern part of the town…There are places in this town where a young girl like you should wonder around."

The girl paused to listen to his advice and nodded. She then watched him more closely and suddenly felt her heart beat faster and some flashes of images that she does not recognize pass by her eyes.

'W-What was that?' she thought.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? You were about to leave right?"

"A-Ano…Can I ask your name?"

"?...And what good will that do?"

"Well…You were kind enough to give me such an advice…It will be rude to part way without even knowing your name…"

"…There is no point of letting you know…It's a name that will be forgotten anyway."

"But."

"SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU ARE DISTURBING MY WORK!" He yelled like a beast.

His loud voice frightened the poor girl as she shrieked as she ran out of the theater.

The youth watched the girl ran off and 'tched' again. He kneel down to pick up a trash and roughly shove it into the trash bag.

"What's up with her…She doesn't even know me…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mo…I even tried to be friendly…There was no need for him to be so mad at me…"

"Shuu-Shu shu." Answered her hair, NO! her ribbon…Wait her ribbon can talk?

Suddenly her white and green ribbon twitched and revealed itself to be a small cat/rabbit creature. The creature then hopped to the top of her owner's head and patted her head to cheer her up.

"Thank you Shushu."

"Shu-Shu."

The young maiden left the theater in a hurry, but now she walked around the town to enjoy the view. The street were clean and rather lively. There were merchants selling their goods, and people going to their place. She saw a couple enjoying a boat ride down the river that flow between the town and people being merrier about.

Yes…this town is a beautiful town.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there nee-chan…Don't you know that you need to be more careful around this part of the town…If a pretty thing like you wonder around, some unsavory guys might hit on ya…So aren't you lucky to have big, strong guys like us to protect ya?" said a unsavory looking man as he prevented her escape.

'How did this happen!' thought the girl in panic. She was now surrounded by three men, preventing her escape from a dark alley. She saw no other pedestrians to call for help either.

Shushu who was still on her head hissed at the men surrounding her, but the little beast was no more threatening than a paper tiger.

"A-Ano…I need to go so…"

"Now, now little missy. Don't be in a hurry. We just want to get to know you. You see this is our part of the town and we never seen a cutie like you around here before. So you must understand that our desire to get to know you is purely…curiosity. Said the other man as he licked his lips.

'What do I do? What can I do?'

One moment she was enjoying the busy main street of the town, but then after taking a few turns down, she ended up in this mess.

'I even avoided all the alleyway! So why!?' she yelled in her head.

She glanced around to see anything or anyone that can help. She then saw a street sign…The name of the street was warn and hard to read, but one of the bit she could read was…'S*uth D*ep*d'

'S*uth…South!'

' _Avoid the alley way and the southern part of the town…There are places in this town where a young girl like you should wonder around.'_

'No…no way…' thought the girl in despair.'

"Now…show me the goods girly." Said one of the man as he reached for her.

"H-He…HELP ME!"

"Hey…"

The thugs and the girl turned to the unfamiliar voice and saw the owner of the voice. The girl recognized him as the guy from before…but the thugs…paled in fear?

"Y-You…."

"H-Hound…"

"No way…This is our turf…You never hang out here…"

The red haired youth was leaning against the wall with a contemting look in his golden eyes.

"This looks fun…You boys mind if I join?" he then cracked his knuckles.

"I'll be gentle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Altair…The command post for Armored Battalion section 2.

3 minutes before operation 'Sight of Heaven'

xxxx

"Get that crates out of the way! We can't move this one with that in the way!"

"Okay! The error is now under 0.8%! It's good to go!"

"Final check finished!"

"Hey hey hey! Get your asses moving!"

 _Dementional Gate opening in t-menus 3 minute. All maintenance unit finish the final check and load the last of the Automaton Gnis to the launching pads._

The maintenance crews shattered around as they prepared for all last minute check to their machines. This operation they are about to commence was a recon mission adding a test mission for their newest Gnis type unit. However this unit was more special than any other, not because it is a new prototype, but it is a prototype for a very important man in Altiar…

The Taiyou no Musuko, or the Child of the Sun.

Amata….Amata Sora

Within the newest prototype that was colored white and red with all the majestic to match its pilot's statues was the pilot himself. For this mission he was the only pilot as all other units are unmanned automatons.

"Sir Amata. This is the Command Post. The Dimensional gate will open in 90 seconds. Your unit is all clear. Please set your unit to launch at any given moment."

"This is Amata in Mithra Gnis. The unit is all clear on my end as well. Thank you."

"Its my pleasure Taiyou no Musuko, our Prince of Altair."

"Enough of that CP. Just because my father of the suprime commander it does not make me, his son a prince. Altair has no king…only men who will serve its people."

"Yes my lord." Said the Command Post as the screen logged out.

"Hahh…they will never stop."

" _Hahahaha…Its only natural they respect you so my son. For you are the glowing future of our people."_ Said a voice only screen to his right.

"Father? I thought you will be too busy to lead this operation? I was under the impression that General Demoral will be watching over me."

" _And miss my son first mission to Vega? Hmph. Your mother will glare at me to death if she finds out."_

"As always mother knows the best."

" _That's right son. Altair needs more Rare Igura like her. So that makes your mission even more important._

"Yes sir…For Altair…For mother's sake…We need the most powerful Rare Igura Vega has to offer…"

" _And then our long waited dream will come true…For the sake of Altair."_

"For Altair…"said Amata, a youth with brown hair and violet-red eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aghh!" yelled out a thug as he was send rolling back, hit the wall with the back of his head.

"You bastard!" yelled another as he was punched squarely on his jaw with a clean upper cut and was finished with a hook to his cheek.

The last thug was on his ass, crying in fear as the menacing beast looked over him…That red haired demon….That damned Blood Hound….

"T-This isn't fair…The South belongs of the Spiders…Y-Your breaking the rules man!"

"Rules? What rules…You mean the rules the others begged me to follow to stop me from stomping all you trash for annoying me? The rule that was made when they promised to leave the Center and the East of the town alone in exchange for not screwing with me?"

The thug only nodded like mad.

"…Why should I care…I am after all…" he then raised his leg, ready to stomp.

"A hound."

Krunch!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few minutes later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you to avoid the South, but no…you wonder into it. You must be rather dumb wench aren't you?"

The purple haired maiden filched at his harsh tone, but looked up to his eyes.

"I-I…I am thankful for your help, but I am not a we-"

"But you are dumb if you literary did what I warned you not to do."

"…" the maiden was pressured by the youth's intimidating auras and hushed up. The youth felt some guilt from being so harsh to the girl after such an experience sighed at his big mouth.

"…This part of the town is the bad part…One of the worst. So follow me. I will lead you to the center street."

"…"

"…What now?"

"…ono"

"Huh?"

"My name is Suzushiro Mikono. I have a proper name so call me that instead of a wench you…Akakami!"

"Akakami(Red head)? What's that about…If it's a name I have one too so stop with red head shit."

"So you will tell me now?" asked Mikono with a certain shine in her eyes.

"Humph. You were almost raped or worse and your cheer up by me about to tell you my name? You are something else wrench."

"It's not a wench! My name is Mikono! To call me otherwise when you know of it is considered rude you know."

"I not a guy to care, but…since you went through some shit today I will cut you a slack." Said the red haired youth as he pointed his thumb at himself.

"My name is Tenrou(Heavenly Wolf) Kagura(Godly-Entertainment). In this part I am known as the Blood Hound."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of them was now sitting on a table of a well-known café, drinking their own preferred drinks. One was slowly drinking her tea to think about what to ask and other was wondering…why didn't he just leave this dumb wench behind and still humoring her…

"Heh…So Kagura-kun is like a boss of the entire town?"

"I am no boss of anyone but me. I don't give a damn about territories or protection money does shit heads collect from the people here. I happen to one of few that can take them on in a fight and win. Few years back I injured a lot of their guys, some serious. So their boss offered me peace as long as I avoid the south and west part of the town. The center was always safer because of the military police, but the east is where my apartment is, so I made that place off limit as well."

"Wow…that is somewhat…cool."

"It's a pain, but that's life."

"…"

"…"

"So Kagura-kun…Do you go to any school?"

"I dropped out from highschool, going to class doesn't earn you pay for rent."

"But what about your parent?"

"I never know my pops and my mother run off on me." He said it so bluntly that it made Mikono flinch..

"I…I am sorry for bring it up…"

"Forget it…I can't feel bad about someone leaving me when I don't care about them?"

"Huh?"

"Normally…I guess any other guys might be sad that they were abandoned…But I don't care about that. I don't love my parents, nither of them. So those two not being here brings no pain…Only anger and rage to put my fist down their throat." He growled out the last bit.

"…" Mikono wanted to ease his anger, but for she couldn't. Even if she never experienced it…She can only imagine his pain that he conceal with his tough surface.

"…" Kagura on the other hand wondered why he was not shutting the hell up. Normally he beat up anyone mentioning his missing mother, but he is not shutting the hell up around this wrench…It is like her presence is calming his infamous wild instinct.

It's confusing.

But it was not unpleasant.

Xxxxxx

The two of them left the café after their drinks were gone and walked around the safe part of the town.

They talked about a lot of things.

Things they like.

Things they do.

Places they seen.

People they seen.

Life they know.

Between one thing and the other the two of them were now climbing the long almost never ending stairs to reach the memorial garden at the top of the large hill that surrounds the city.

Then their conversation somehow came down of _Skies of Aquaria_

"Kagura-kun, what do you know about the movie we seen today."

" _Skies of Aquaria?_ That's a children's tale about the age of Fallen Angels and the war for humanity right?"

"That one. I really like it."

"Is that so…Have you watched it before?"

"No this was my first time…Hey Kagura-kun. You work at the theater for long time, so you know a lot about it right? What else can you tell me about it?"

"…What do you know about it. It's a pretty old movie…at least ten years old now."

"Hmm…let's see…" Mikono put her index finger on her chin to think. "The movie never receive much popularity, but the main theme sang by Silvie was a big hit right? I think it won an award."

"Yeah…That's true."

"I forgot the name of the actress…I think her name was…Ano…It was…"

"…Alicia…Alicia Sora." Answered Kagura with his eyes narrowed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Altair…The command post for Armored Battalion section 2.

Operation 'Sight of Heaven'….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Mithra Gnis you are clear to launch."_

"Amata Sora, Mithra Gnis launching!"

Xxxxxxxxx

…Begins!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagura suddenly turned stiff and Mikono noticed it.

"Kagura-kun?" He didn't answer and sniffed the air like a dog would. Privately Mikono imagined Kagura like a big dog or better yet very fierce, but cute puppy…Kawaii.

"Smell…"

"Huh?" Mikono then stepped away while covering herself. "That's so mean Kagura-kun. I don't smell bad…Do I?" she asked Shushu and the little cat shook negative.

"Doesn't belong."

"Huh?"

Kagura turned to the sky and growled.

"Something that doesn't belong here is coming…and it smells something awful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dimentional Gate Dected! Launching Aquarias. The launch team is….the BOYS TEAM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am somewhat sad that this fic is not as popular as my other ones. I mean oh sure its Aquarion and it takes...unique taste to enjoy it, but still...I liked the Evol one at least.**

 **Please review your thoughts and Happy New year.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE LEGENDARY FORBIDDEN UNION OF THE END

Part 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well…our savior is here…and it can't fight for shit."

"Kagura-kun, they are trying their best." Said Mikono as she hide behind the red head as the smoke and explosion filled the once peaceful and somewhat dangerous town.

"Face the fact your dumb wench…The only reason we are not dead is because the big guy upstairs don't want me there yet and the horned asshole below wants me to suffer more!" yelled Kagura as he watched the 'fight' with frustration.

At first the Abductors came like a fat eagles with their lumping 4 legged spider. It got started by destroying the defense guns that were set around the town, which was a complete waste of tax payer's money.

Then it got started on kidnapping any women they can get their hands on. Good thing for the newly acquainted couple is that they were at the edge of the town, on top of the hill, away from the major battle…

When things got bad, it looked like it was over, then this piece mecha wonder came down with guns blazing. It was picking off the spiders with ease, but you have to be dumb, deaf, and blind to not able to hit them.

As he predicted, once something that will not practically stand still for them, the Aquaria was in trouble.

The thing that were kicking humanity's hope was a red and white horned mecha with large wings equipped with some impressive thrusters and a halberd ax.

That thing was not aggressively taking on the Aquaria, but it sure was running circles…I mean flying circles around it.

That thing never touch the ground once, it continued to hit and run with each passing to avoid any return fire from the gun welding Aquaria and stayed out of its reach. Whatever it was, the enemy is a hell of a flyer.

Then out of no where another Aquaria came out, this time missiles blazing, but the real kicker was that this one was pink. PINK! What self-respecting mecha of humanity is pink?! One things clear…its piloted by girl.

BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!

Because it was fighting like a sissy!

Even when it was two against one the two Aquarias were still losing. They might as well both piloted by pussies.

"What are they doing…That guy is flying circles around them…They need to trap it under heavy fire or pin it down with their missiles…"

"But they did try that remember?"

"That was not trying. That was them shooting at the flying red over there and hoping it will hit. They are not trying to pin the fucker with the missiles at all. It had a lot of holes for that thing to fly through to avoid them remember."

To Kagura who fought in many street fights out number it was mere instinct to seek out the holes in the 'formation' or the mob that surrounds him. That red thing was doing just that, taking advantage of their poor teamwork.

He can relate with the red flying shithead, because Kagura himself took advantage of his enemy's lack of discipline and teamwork to save his skin.

But when it will affect his survival, he hoped that the red thing will drop from the sky by an engine failure.

Kagura held Mikono tight to protect her from the smoke and watched the fight.

The red came down hard on the Blue one and slammed its ax on its shoulder. The pink one came to the rescue with a spin kick, but it was blocked by the Red's arm and was sounded repelled with a back hand.

The Red then somehow fired off a tornado with its ax and sent the two mechas flying…

One into the hill across them and another…Toward them!

"Shit!" And Kagura saw that even if he can jump away and survival the fall, Mikono will be flatten by their savior.

"God damnit…no choice huh." He muttered as Mikono blinked.

He then raised his two hands toward the incoming Pink Aquaria.

"Get the fuck out of my FACE!" he yelled, no roared at the mecha as his body glowed with crimson red glory.

The red aura he unleashed slammed into the Aquaria and then by some miracle…slowed its descend toward the two.

Kagura seemed to be under great weight as he tried to use his power to 'reject' the Mecha away from him. He does not know the name of his power or what it really do, but until now it was a good tool to knock off anything that came his way and rejected all obstacle…

"HAhhhhhh!" and with that roar he somehow managed to 'push' the Pink doom heading their way to a tiny bit, but that tiny bit allowed the Aquaria to fly over them by few meter and crash down on the river below.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the!"

What happened?"

"Zessica are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine…But what was that about. It felt like he hit something and…we bounced off?"

Mix nodded to Zesscia's words and she too felt their unit barely bounce off something. But inside the cockpits the girls felt a powerful elemental energy pushing against their own and for a brief moment it overwhelmed all three of them.

"Sazanka are you okay?"

"A little bump, but nothing bad…" then the dark skinned girl fell unconscious. With that the three Vector holding the Type-F Aquaria fell apart into three separate units.

"Sazanka! Oi!"

"No way…We didn't even crash hard…" said Mix as she checked the screen for the reason and found that whatever slammed into their element aura affected Sazanka, who was least skilled between the three with Element power the worst.

"What hit us damn it…"

Xxxxxx

"Cayenne! The Type-F was…"

"I see it. Did one of them got taken out?" asked the most serious boy between the three as he zoomed in on the scattered Vectors.

Suddenly his element power flared to life and the middle of his forehead glowed red.

"But why is-" then he saw her, his sister was here! Through his power he saw her cradling the head of a young red haired man in her arm. The man seems to be injured, but he seemed ready move as he pulled her arm away to get up.

"MIKONO!" yelled Cayenne as he moved his Aquaria toward his sister.

"Cayenne, what are you yelling-" yelled Malloy as he noticed the Red one seemed to took Cayenee's aggressive turn as an act of aggression and turned it halberd ax into a rifle.

"Look out!" warned the African man, but he was too late as the Abductor used them like a target practice. The blue beam attack from the halberd bombarded them like mad, hitting them over and over again.

"Aghhh!"

"Fuck~!"

"Guhhhh…Damn it…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ow…That hurt…That hurt a lot…"

"Kagura-kun! Are you okay?"

"S-Stop yelling you…wench…"

"It's Mikono! Mikono Suzushiro!"

"Yeah, yeah…Miko-miko…My head…its ringing like hell…I never had to repel anything that big before…I…Wow I never felt this tired in a long time…"

"Can you stand? We need to get to a shelter."

"What shelter? Closest one is several blocks down, in the middle of that burning wreck and not to mention the fact the stairway down is a mess thanks to those dumbasses shooting for jack."

"But we can't just-"

At that moment one of the Vectors disengaged from the other two and flew right at them. Kagura and Mikono watched as the Vector landed in front of them and opened up to reveal an empty cockpit."

"What?"

"Here's our ride."

"Huh? Ekki!" Mikono cried out in surprise as Kagura picked her up in a princess carry and hopped into the Vector.

"Wait Kagura-kun, we can't just-"

"It's either this or out there! I pick the shiny jet fighter over ruins any day!" Kagura put his foot down on the pedal. The thruster came to life as its autopilot system lift up the Vector into the air.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Life signs detected in Vector-Z, but it's unidentified!"

"What? Someone high jacked the Vector?"

"Bring the live image from inside the Vector now!" shouted Instructor Donar.

The Command Post looked up the screen to see a young male and a female in the cockpit.

"A boy and a girl?" one of the students cried out in shock.

"How did this happened?"

"Quickly eject them!" yelled Miss Suomi.

"Hai maam…No! It failed? The System is not accepting my code!"

"Try mine! ID is DDanTes2018830. Code is 'Haruna.'" Said Donar, but even his code failed.

"What a disaster…For something like this to happen."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's a plane…How hard could it be. It's like a car…Wheeled handle for joy sticks…pedal remains the same…and no traffic rules or signs to follow…And it's not like I care about any piloting license." He muttered as he tried to fly away from the battle, but the Vector refused to listen to his command.

"Damn it…Is it locked for assigned pilots? But there was no one here, so it should be unmanned unit right?"

"Hey you! What are you doing in the Vector!" Kagura turned to see a green haired girl appearing from a screen to his left.

"That vector is not for some smelly boy to use it for joy ride! Get off of it before you taint it forever!" yelled another one, this time a blonde with a purple streak.

"Tch! I don't have time to listen to your bitching 4 Eyes! And you! What do you think?! I am using it to get away from the fighting since you guys suck so much! How the hell do you screw up when it is two against one!"

"Bitching! Oh I did not just hear that. Listen you uncouth, barbaric, stupid-"

"Let's cut it right there Mix. Look…I know that the battle is not going our way, but that doesn't mean I can allow you to take one of our military property."

"Well you don't see another car out here for me to hot wire do you? What do you expect!"

At that moment the Red machine, who was done cooking the Type-M into scrap, turned its attention toward the ladies. It then fired at them with his ax rifle to settle the fight.

Zessica and Mix performed the defensice maneuver to dodge, but Kagura was hit and it shook the cockpit, scaring Mikono.

"No! I don't want this anymore! Kagura-kun let's just go. Please!"

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? That's not for you to take!" yelled Zessica, but she was too busy to dodge another blast from the damn rifle.

"Kagura-kun!" Kagura felt her small hands held on to him even tighter. He can feel her hands trembled in fear. She is so scared…This girl is no fighter…no survivor…She is from a normal family…she goes to school, she watches movie in a theater, she has a pet, and she is…innocent.

Her hands are free of any callus and her arms are thin. She is so frail, so weak. She is everything a man should protect when endangered. She was not some hardheaded, strong willed woman…She is raised like a vintage doll…

She is weak…she is powerless…and he is strong…he is powerful…

For some reason…all his instinct that served him so well, call out to him to protect this girl!

 _ **Know the chains the binds you. Know the falsehood that blinds you.**_

Kagura felt his mind going blank, but soon it was filled with words he know not, language he know not, meaning he know not.

 _ **Speak the name of the truth and set you free. Praise the name that is salvation.**_

Kagura then started to hallucinate…and started to images he does not recognize…He saw a boy…a boy with brown hair and violet red eyes…He then felt hate…The Visions changed…He saw himself…In some black outfit with feather on the side…He then…Saw a man…Beautiful is a word, but he felt utter disgust and hatred…He then saw himself fighting…fighting a foe he knows not…

 _ **Realize the Truth and inherit the Legend. Know that your Path of Destiny is yours to take and yours to break! So speak…Her name is.**_

"A-Aquarion…" by whispering that name Kagura felt a dam in his mind opened and vast knowledge he never had flowed in. Kagura didn't know how, but he was clinching his head in pain.

"Kagura-kun!"

"Oi! Why is he screaming!?"

"Stop that! You stupid boy! What are you doing?!"

Kagura didn't answer anyone, but he grabbed the joy stick to the control firmly…

"I don't know what you are…But if you can help me out…then do what I want! I COMMAND YOU! AQUARION!"

Xxxxxx

In a Cave somewhere unknown…

An eye-patched man smirked.

"It is time…For the legend from over 12,000 years ago to create a new tale…Tale of a Lone Wolf and the Maidens who was sacrificed to…A tale of Burning Passion and Untamable Ferocity!"

Xxxxxx

"Aquarion…you say…" muttered Donar Dantes while in shock.

Miss Suomi saw this with worry. "Aquarion…What does it mean?"

The Commander narrowed his eyes and folded his hand under his chin.

"Aquarion…How does this lad know of the forbidden name?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"GAhhh!" roared Kagura as his golden eyes shined with power and his Vector was encased in red aura of his element power. And then his power flow into Mix's and Zessica's Vector-Y and Vector-X.

The red glow turned into chains as they ensnarled the girls' Vectors and connect to his.

Zessica and Mix felt their Vectors being pulled toward the stolen Vector-X and was shocked as all their system were being overwritten.

"This can't me! This is…"

"Mixed Union!" said Mix with horror.

Xxxxxxxx

"Commander what is Aquarion?" asked Suomi once again, but she was ignored.

"Donar!"

"Not yet!" yelled the male instructor as he slammed his fist together with a loud noise, scaring the woman.

"As long as Guize Stone! They can't complete the forbidden Union!" he shout desperately as his 8 years old nightmare started to reveal its ugly head.

Xxxxxxx

The Three vectors lined and shift forms to suit the needs for the Union. As it went on the ladies, including Mikono felt the raging fire, the warmth unlike any other filled their body.

It wasn't the warmth of a sunny day…It was a warm only found when you huge someone and being held by someone. And it wasn't just a gentle hug or being held by your parents when you were young. This hold over them was hot, burning hot, yet it did not hurt them.

It made them feel full and so weak in the leg. Yes! This was sensation they can't even describe.

"I-Is…Is this mixed Union?" questioned Zessica as her body felt hot all over and her body becoming extra sensitive to even a gentle breeze. She even felt her nibbles harden and her panties gotten involuntary wet. The indescribable feeling only gotten more intense as the Vectors lined up for final Union.

"I…I don't want this…Being United with a boy…" yelled Mix, but she didn't realize how red her face were and how sweaty she really was. Not unlike Zessica, she too felt her nipples harden with pleasure and her piloting suit felt tighter and heavier.

Mikono who didn't know any of this was scared. However despite her fear she felt aroused by the strange sensation. Mikono know the source of this feeling, this intensity can only belong to Kagura-kun. She felt her body tingled with pleasure like a hand was caressing her entire body, not parts unchecked. But the sweet release she desired was held back, barely an inch away. She moaned to Kagura's ear, but her senses continued to tease her.

The Vectors then slammed together, but sparks flew about as ther Guize Stone prevented the Union.

Xxxx

"Yes! That will prevent the forbidden union!" cheered Donar as he clinched his fist tightly.

Commander however was not as relieved as the Vectors was not repelled by the Guize Stone on impact and resist the restriction.

Xxxxx

"Oi oi…Didn't I told you…I command you to appear before me so why the hesitation? There is no need for mercy or hesitation! A beast knows no limit in its pursuit for prey! To eat and live or fail and die! That is all to it!"

Kagura grabbed the control with all his strength and his knuckles turned white.

"Sever your foe and devour their flesh! Take your spoils and leave nothing behind! Never look back and march forward! Victory does not go to the strong! Strong takes the Victory from jaw of defeat! So COME! AND ROAR!"

Xxxxxx

The Guize Stone within the Vectors cracked and splintered against the overwhelming power. Soon its limit will be reached and the Union will be realized.

"No…Nononononono!" despaired Donar as he saw the status of the Guize Stone from the Command Post…Its at its limit!"

"Don't do it! Don't take away the student!"

Xxxx

The Stone shattered…and the Three became one.

"Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hi-Hyaaaaaah!"

"N-Nooooooo!"

The girls moaned with pleasure as they reached an overwhelming orgasm. Their toes curled and their limbs locked in euphoria. Their eyes rolled to the back of their head and their tongues hanged out as they moaned…

The Vectors shifted and locked into their place as the final parts of the transformation was finished, but unlike the nightmare from Donar Dantes this Aquarion was not done.

Its arm was formed and the hand was screwed properly. But unlike the one in Donar's memory the hands are thinner and sharper. The tips are sharpened like claws and the joins and knuckles were covered with sharp armor.

The armor of the Vector forms the legs seem to phase in and out as it became sharper and it ended with the feet having three claw like toes in the front and a single on at the back instead of an elegant shoe like feet.

The shoulder was not as round and it was more stylish than the Vector looked.

Finally the chest was sharply narrowed forward instead of the armor pressing inward to make a solid defense. The orbs on the chest, especially the two large red ones looked like there was a glaring eyes on the Aquarion's chest.

The transformation then turned to it head as the many eyed head emerged from the chest, its shape like how Donar remembered.

Aquarion raised its hands into the air and then some kind of crown or a helmet was formed. It was sharp and curved like a head of a wolf. He then slammed the helmet onto his head. The helmet connected to the Aquarion's head and it fit into place. The new head revealed a compartment on the back that opened up to release a casacada of red mane. The red hair reached the Aquarion's legs and it whipped around like flames as it brought out the red hew that created a rather intimidating image.

The Aquarion curled its arm in front of its chest then released it with a wide, dramatic motion as it released its wing as well. However the wing was not in shape of the Solar Wings like the one in the legend. This wing was no wing at all. It was a sun. It was a large red ring with waves and curves like fire. This resembled the divine circle or ring of enlightenment of the Hindu Devas or Asura gods.

The ring on its back seems to symbolize the Raging flames of the Sun instead of the golden glow of the Solar Wings. This was not Apollo's angel…this was not the legend from 12,000 years ago. This was no Aquarion from Donar's nightmare…It was something even more frightening.

"AQUARION…REVO WOLF!" Kagura declared to the world.

A new legend is born…This is no Machine Angel of the Sun, the Beloved Child of the Light…

This is a new tale…A tale of a beast of legend…The God Slaying Beast of Fangs…

The Machine Beast of the Slaughter and Vengeance! The Successor of the Angel of Slaughter!

This is the tale of Aquarion Revo Wolf! The Beast of Calamity that tears out even the throat of Fate and Destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxx

THE LEGENDARY FORBIDDEN UNION OF THE END

Part 3

xxxxxxxxxxc

This was not how it was supposed to be…

This was not a combat mission…

This was a two part mission.

Part one was for the Automaton; the remote controlled drones controlled by the pilots back in Altair to collect the Rare Iguras for Altari's future. For part two, his mission was to support the Automaton whenever needed and test out the Mithra Gnis's mobility and performance in Vega atmosphere. And if enemy response team arrives, engage in short combat for data…

It was like so at the beginning, even when the enemy mecha arrived. It was easy to handle the enemy and it was not like he was slow enough to get hit like the Automaton. The Blue mecha was rather sluggish compared to his Mithra, but most machines are. The Mithra was made as a prototype to handle his piloting style and being able to handle the power of the Solar Wing, the absolute power of flight.

With his power activated this unit can run circles around anyone even his father's Ahura Gnis.

He made short work of all his opposing, but as soon as the second mecha showed up he played tag with them and stayed out of their reach and hit them in a hit and run fashion.

He was winning…There was no trouble.

Then it all changed…one time he used his Strom Ruler attack and knocked the two units down. One of them split into three part and scatter about, but the blue one remained intact. When it suddenly move, he was embarrassed to say might have over done it by shooting the mecha with his rifle.

Then the Pink ones seemed suspicious and he decided to finish them off before they do another combination. It seemed that too will be taken care of until the three of them got encased by bloody red light and started to combine.

Amata didn't what came over him, but he felt a truly revolting sense of disgust at the sight of the machines combining. It felt dirty, revolting, and it simply rubbed him the wrong way.

He is normally a rather relaxed and peaceful guy, but at the moment he felt irrational hatred toward the enemy. The kind of feeling he does not enjoy indulging, but his own inner thoughts turned feral and nasty at the sight of this abomination.

 _Its wrong!_

 _Its enemy!_

 _It everything I hate!_

 _Reason matters not, truth matters not._

 _This guy, whoever he is…needs to die!_

'No! I can't lose control here. This is ultimately a mission. I can't lose control here like this. Cool as ice…focus on the objective…"

But while he regain control of his disarrayed thought the enemy combined into a new machine that he never seen before…it was beautiful as it was revolting. It was frightening, but it once again caused him great urge to smash it open up front. He felt the desire to smash his halberd into that machine's chest and tear it to pieces in most brutal manner.

So Amata followed his instinct…He fired at it.

Mithras Gnis obeyed its pilots command and pulled the trigger to fire a blue beam of light at the lumbering giant. The beam hit its mark as it exploded against its foe. Mithras fired again and again.

However the enemy frame didn't bungled nor reacted to the attack. It was as if its thin, bladed armors were stronger than the piercing power of the beam weapon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Inside Aquarion Revo Wolf)

"…-gu-n"

Kagura felt power he never felt before. It was as if he was holding in a burning sun in his guts. Powers leaked out from his body, but its power came with a price…pain from unleashing the forbidden union unseen for 8 long years was not to be underestimated.

"-Ka-k-"

His senses were running wild. His already unusually sharp sense of smell was so heightened to the point he can smell everything and anything around him. He can smell the metal made of the room he was sitting in, he can smell various kind of chemicals, materials, and even sweats from himself and others. Don't know why, but he can smell women, as in more than one. He can smell their perfumes, natural body odor, softener on their clothes, and shampoo they used. He even smelled…stench of…arousal? He can definitely smell something like it. He can smell the sweats, the tears (Don't know how he identified that), the bitter sweet smell of a vaginal liquids, and even hint of urines.

God it feels like that one time when he walked into a room with a girl masturbating, only this time it's is ten times more profound and detailed. The very idea of having these thought made his headache even worse! This was not time for this shit!

"-Kag-"

Kagura refused to open his eyes yet. His head was still spinning like a top, but he was regaining certain control over his senses and body. He can feel the joystick control he was holding on to before, the seat he was sitting on, and the pedal he was stepping on before. Then he felt the rumbling sensation as the room shook violently. He opened his eyes grudgingly to see the screen in front of him displayed the red mecha from before shooting at him with gusto.

That made him angry. Anger is not a foreign thing for Kagura, one could say the emotion of anger is part of him like how sun belongs in the sky and heaven and earth is apart. But the anger he felt by being attack? That's a whole new form of anger plus a dish of ass kicking.

"-gura-kun-"

He was going to go over there and punch that fly boy into the freak'n moo-"

"KAGURA-KUN!"

With that Kagura snapped to his right with a snarl only to see Mikono sitting on his lap, trying to gain his attention. She was now startled by his snarl and shaking in fear.

"M-Mikono?"

"Are you okay now?...Y-You refused to answer me until now…" she asked in a shaky voice. Kagura felt like an ass for scaring a girl like this. He might be no better than a thug, but he was careful to not hurt a woman. But then he noticed something else. Mikono's face was flushed red and her breathing was harsh. Her voice was shaky not in fear, but…embracement? Shame?

He then noticed how her body was drench with sweat like she was running a fever. Her clothes were wet from her sweat and now sticking to her body like a second skin. He can clearly see how the fabric clinch onto her flesh and damp and wet her skirt was compared to her other clothes…and finally…he identified one of the source of the womanly smell...all the smell.

"Mikono…You…"

"Don't look at me!" she yell on the top of her lung as she push his face away with her hands to protect her dignities, but it only cause to further reveal the truth of the matter. Mikono Suzushio…A wall flower and a shelter princess who has no experience in love or man…Had experience an orgasm in present of a man who was a complete stranger only few hour ago on his lap…For any girls this was a monumental incident and a reason to panic like no other.

But then at that moment the cockpit shook violently, signaling the attack from outside.

"Tch! This is no time for that. KORA!" with that yell Kagura wildly move the joystick, hoping to accomplish something to get rid of the annoyance attacking him.

The Aquarion respond to his desire and move according to its pilot's will. The giant of red and black rage crouch down to avoid the most recent shot from the rifle, surprising the attack for the unexpected quickness.

Kagura then pushed the Aquarion Revo Wolf into full drive as it jump from its crouched position and pounce on its attacker like a wild dog. The Aquarion slash out with its claws, barely missing the face of the Mithras. The Mithras still hovering above ground spin with grace and elegance to avoid the deadly claws of its new enemy.

However if the Mithras was an elegant dancer than the Revo Wolf was a Raging Flames of War. With its initial attack failed, the red beast resume its furious attack like the storm. It slashes its clawed hands left and right at tear into the flying mecha. The red manes of the Revo Wolf whipped and fly around like flame as the Revo Wolf was spinning and turning in unorthodox manner, unpredictable and with no reason, but to attack.

Xxxx

Amata raised his brows at his adversary. He can now conclude that this enemy was not the pink one from before. The Pink one and the Blue one he taken down before was inferior compare to him, however they were definitely trained in some military style. They were sluggish and has poor sense of teamwork, but the way they moved, stopped, aimed, and attacked showed signs of training or discipline of some style.

But this wild red Mechanical Angel was different. It was uncoordinated, but fast. It was unbalanced, but it didn't fall. It was limited to its claws, but it was more effective than shooting him with those gun. It was wild, moving with instinct of an animal, but it was actually forcing him to put effort into his evasive manuver.

Amata commanded his Gnis to counter attack with a wide swing of his halberd the moment he spin around another claw attack. This swing was wide, so it is easy to counter or predict, but it was coming from behind the beast machine the moment it passed him. It will not be able to see it coming.

Woosh! With that the halberd swung with might of the Thor of the Norse Legend, but to his surprise the beast duck its head to avoid the horizontal swing the moment before the blow landed. The beast then kicked back in its bent position and nailed the Mirthas on its chest, knocking it down.

"What the!" Amata exclaimed as it was hit for the first time. The shock of being hit caused the Son of the Light to use more power than normal to bounce back into standing position.

But that was a mistake as the Beast wasted no time to spin around to nail a straight punch to the Mithras's face. The punch from the Aquarion Revo Wolf could leave a dent in the most heavily layered armor, but if the punch was nailed when the opponent was quickly bouncing back up with the power of flight? All the force put into the Mithras to get back up will be used against itself by leaning toward the incoming blow.

The result was devastating as the Mithras was knocked into the air like never before and smashed into the mountain side with a loud boom.

Xxxx

"Unbelievable…" muttered Mallory as he watched the animal like Aquarias beating on the Abductor that has been kicking their and the girl teams' collective ass so thoroughly.

"That's the girl's doing?" questioned Andy.

"No…There is a man in there…" said Cayenne as he grit his teeth in frustration. That bad feeling he has came back…it the same feeling he has whenever his Prophecy of Despair…The Wedding in Funeral Robe.

"This is Command to Boys Team! Boys Team can you hear me!"

"Roger that command. We hear you."

"I need you boys to get your sissy asses in gear damn it! We got to stop that Aquarion before it loses control!" yelled instructor Donar Dantes from their Commander's side."

"Lose control? But isn't it on our side?" asked Andy in confusion.

"That thing is not on our side! Its head is controlled by some unknown male and it is no longer an Aquaraias. Consider it a priority threat even above the Abductor! Listen well! In there is two of the girls team member Zessica Wong and Mix! If you want them to come home safely then we got to get that thing suppressed and chained! There is also another civilian girl in there so this is serious shit boys! Don't let me down!"

""Sir! Yes SIR!""

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Mithras Gnis' head was heavily dented by the punch just now. The left and the middle cameras in its Tri-Eyes frame was damaged, and the dent caused all sort of system related to the head down and in disarray.

Amata Sora in the cockpit of the Mirthras shook his head off to get rid of the stars and just in time to hear the warning siren. He didn't even bother to look to roll and use his power of the flight to flip away from where he was knocked down to. It was a wise thing to listen to his instinct as the spot he was laying on was soon covered by an explosion and cloud of smokes as the Mechanical Beast landed on it with a loud boom.

The Beast eyed him with its sharp 6 eyes. It got on his nerve how this thing was persistent and how accurate its instincts are. It was definitely that pilot was some amateur, but this amateur has some serious instinct and talent. Before this mission was to intercept the threat that were taking down their drone, but now it is to eliminate a threat. This thing will be a great threat to Altair if left alone.

So as its 'prince' in all but name…It is his duty to eliminate it!

"Die! Enemy of Altair!" he shout as he fire his beam rifle again, but this time in maximum power. The blasts were thicker and more potent this time around and it showed whenever it hit its mark.

"It missed?"

The blast miss the Revo Wolf by a wide margin to the left, but the following explosion wiped off the part of the town in a clean boom.

The Revo Wolf was taken surprise by the increase of power, but it manage to avoid next blast with its annoying agility and luck. It duck, slide, step back, turn right, left, and jump. They were all basic movement that anyone could do, but the Revo Wolf was using them to perfectly dodge the attacks!

"Damn it why can't I hit it?" Amata then check his unit for any error then found the true extensive of his damage to the head unit.

"Tch! The targeting system is off! Is it because of the damaged to the Eyes? I am going to have to fire manually…changing the setting to manual targeting and turn the sight control to the center camera number 3 instead of the Head Unit…"

Then his warning siren warn him of an immediate danger.

"Damn it!"

Xxxxx

"Take that you shitty Fly Boy! That's how we do it in my town!" yell Kagura as he give the downed red mecha a big Fuck You through the screen of his cockpit.

Oh the red haired youth was feeling real good now. While his piloting skill was shitty as hell, but it was simply enough to move by using the pedal and change directions with the joysticks. Moving in some direction resulted in swinging its arms to attack and he managed to figure out how to throw some punches too. Jumping was no brainer, it was all in how much you press the pedal and the button on the left joystick.

Suddenly to his right a screen popped out to reveal the orange haired girl from before.

"Y-You...What have you done…to me…" she stuttered.

"Done to you? What I do to you?"

"DON'T FUCK AROUND WITH ME! YOU..YOU…AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU WALK OFF UNSCRATCHED! I AM NOT THAT KIND OF LOOSE WOMAN YOU RED HAIRED PUNK!" She yelled with all of her hate (or raging hormone).

Kagura tched with annoyance.

"I don't know what I did to you, but I got this wise ass shit for brain to deal with so I'll deal with you later."

"Don't you ignore me you filthy beast! I am a pure, elegant maiden chosen to pilot the noble half, the Type-F Aquarias! How could someone like me…have a Union with a male beast like you! Because of you my purity is tainted and…I have become so spoiled…"

"A-Ano…Miss? Please calm down. Kagura-kun didn't mean to do what he did…even if he did do it and you have right to be…upset." Said Mikono as she tried to calm the raging glasses girl down, but grew quite as she recalled what being in this union caused for her and most likely to the other girls…By women's point of view Kagura-kun needs to be punished.

' _ **But in bed right?' said a dark voice in the corner of her mind.**_

' _No! I was not thinking about such thought! Especially when I only met him today!'_

"And who the hell are you? Are you with that man!? Do you know the crime you two commit by just being in a Vector let alone being in a Mixed Union? I outa-"

"Okay that's enough Mix. I'll take over here." Said another girl from the left screen, this time the green haired one.

"Zessica! Don't interrupt me! I was going to-"

"I get it Mix I really do. But right now we need to beat that thing. It's not down for the count so it's a threat."

"I'll show you a threat-"

But the screen Mix was on was removed by Kagura with an angry twitch in his brow.

"…I take it you are willing to help?"

"I asked the Command to break-up the Union, but apparently they can't. So we need to wait it out until your limit to hold the union is reached."

"That's fine by me, but…This guy needs to be taken down first!"

Kagura commanded the Revo Wolf to run like the wind and take a mighty jump. He came down on the Fly Boy like an angry hammer of the gods, but the pesky thing got away in time. It was fast and mobile as ever.

"I missed…"

"That's because you are controlling the unit with its basic control while trying to perform some serious stunt. You need to undo the movement limiter on your control."

"And how do I do that?"

"Well first you undo this part here and…"

While Zesscia tried to explain the finer working of the cockpit to him the red mecha got into its hovering stance and fired at him. The shot was much more power than before, but it completely missed him. But the following explosion and damage put Kagura by toe in alarm and wariness.

"Shit! That could have ended us!"

"Yeah, watch out for the next one!"

"I am not sure I can dodge all of it though."

"Fine! I will teach you the faster way." Zessica's screen suddenly vanished and some projection of her appeared next to him. Kagura wasn't even able to question her until she got into lecture mode.

"Hold on to this part here and undo this." And witht hat the joystick came lose, still connected by some wires.

"This will make your movements easier and faster. The way you hold your balance is like this and move your arms like this…" And with that quick lesson Kagura was able to perform the basic movements in smoother fashion than before.

Then suddenly the enemy stopped attacking.

"Now!"

"I am going to punch you full of holes you damn Fly Boy!"

Revo Wolf was moving completely different then before. It was a wild animal before, but now it was a pack of hunting wolves. It was still wild. It was still animal like, but this time they had purpose…it was to hunt.

The Revo Wolf moved left and right to avoid the defense fire from the red mecha and still pressed on its advance without stopping. The distance between the two shrank as the Revo's unpredictable movements caused Amata a great distress.

"What other stuff can this thing do?" Kagura asked the green girl.

"Wait let me check the armament list…Wow I never know it even had this stuff. Most of them are some crazy melee and close ranged weapons."

"That still doesn't tell me shit green. Hurry up!"

"I got a name damn it! It's Zessica!"

"Then say it already Zessica!"

"...A boy called me by my name." Zessica muttered quitely.

"What are you waiting for woman!"

"Oh! Ahh...press the right trigger twice! Its called…"

The Revo Wolf's clawed hands suddenly gotten encased with far thicker and sharper armor. The new claws were far more intimidating, but it was not over yet as it glowed red with heat.

"Heat Vibration Claw!" declared Kagura as he pounced, this time intending to rip of the head of that Fly Boy. Across him Arata's eyes widen at the incoming blow.

BOoooom!

But it was not meant to be as he was shot down from above.

Three identical unknown mechas flew down, it was armed with a small beam gun. They surrounded the red one in protective formation, clearly here to retrieve it.

"What?"

"Reinforcement?"

"Kagura-kun…"

Xxxxx

(Command Academy)

"Enemy Reinforcements!"

"They are not the spider-legged ones either."

"Three large humanoid units confirmed.

"Tell Cayenne and the boys to back up the Aquarion for now. Even if it is a major threat, we can leave the girls in the hands of four to one battle." Said Donar as he punched his fist onto his palm. Causing sparks to fly.

Miss Suomi looked at the mechanized man with worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Mithras Gnis)

"The Arm Gnis? Was it my father who sent you?"

"I apolize for interrupting your battle Sir Amata, but it is the commander's will for you to return."

"But that Mechanical Beast is a threat! We need to end it here and now!"

"I am sorry sir, but we are under the Commander's direct order. Your father's will cannot be questioned."

Amata thought of struggling, but to do so will be to insult his father, his noble father's honor. This mission was a test and escort mission. The Rare Iguras they managed to capture was sent back and his unit was thoroughly test in battle…His mission was good as done.

It's time to go home…

"Damn it…"

Xxxxxx

"They are leaving?" said Zessica as she eyed the enemy with wariness.

"Well I hope they will be gone soon. I want out of this dirty unison!" complained Mix at her channel since Kagura shut her out from his.

"We did it Kagura-kun. We are okay now." Said Mikono with such a smile, but she frown when she saw his face…He was not done.

"Kagura-kun?"

"They came to my town…blow up the place, kidnapped the women, nearly killed me and you…and they are just leaving when their asses are being kicked? Oh hell no!"

At that moment the 3 new units open fire on the Revo Wolf as they ascend to the sky. Revo raise it arm to block, but rapid fire from three different enemy was too much to block.

"Damn it…Don't we have anything else?"

Zessica looked through the armament list and frown. "This unit heavily armed with close range weapons and melees armor. There are few other stuff here, but I can't get access to it…We are going to have to use our element ability here."

"The hell is that?"

"Here let me show you. First you unlock the lever here and channel your power through the Aqaurias and…"

Suddenly Zessica felt as if someone was literally sucking on her neck. It sent a pleasant sensation down to her spine. She can feel her energy being drained roughly, but held firm by the pleasant sensation.

Her body was hot and her legs felt moist. The pleasent sensation spread all over her body and it took all her strength to not moan.

Not knowing Zessica's dilemma Kagura followed her instruction…and let it loose.

"Reach em!" he yelled as the Aquarion gathered red lights into its hands and orange colored claws were formed over the red ones. Revo Wolf then slashed down and released a twister of orange fangs at the ascending enemies.

Not one of the Gnis was expecting this attack, especially Amata as this enemy have not demonstrated any long ranged attack until now. That cost him as all four of them were caught in the twister. Two of the Gnis was caught directly and as result was twisted into scraps. The heavy metal frame that armored them was crushed and reshaped by unseen force like they were made of paper.

"Gahh!"

"K-Kagura-sama!"

Amata and one last Gnis was caught indirectly so they were not destroyed, but they lost their legs for it. However the remaining of the legs still attached to them sparked and blown up, causing them to fall.

Xxxxx

"Zessica's Element power was channeled through the machine!"

"Her power is resonating with the boy?"

"So this is the Mixed Union's power…"

"The forbidden power from the taboo union…The power that can save or destroy all…"

xxxxx

"Aghhhh!" yelled Amata as his cockpit was screaming with alert and damage reports.

"Kagura-sama get a hold of yourself!" the last Arm Gnis aimed its rifle at the Revo Wolf, but it didn't have a chance to attack as the Revo Wolf already upon him and with its clawed hands in spear hand form, it impaled the chest of the Gnis with a simple thrust.

The remote arms that controlled the Gnis from Altair folded away as its connection was lost. The wreckage of a Gnis then ignited into flame and exploded while still impaled in the Revo's claw.

Amata stared with amazement as all three of his escorts were down in two moves.

"I will not let this stand…I CAN NOT!" he yelled as his now leg less Mithras Gnis float up with its halberd in hand.

"If those men came to escort me in person instead of remote control, they could have died! Just to bring me back they could have died! And do you have any idea what that would have been for all!" yelled Amata as he kicked in the thrust into maximum output, heading toward the Revo Wolf.

Revo Wolf on the other hand was slightly shaky because of how close proximity it was at when the Gnis exploded. The wolf designed Aquarion was not quick enough with its defense as the Mithras Gnis was now lighter with no legs and it was moving in full burst.

The Mithras was about to bring its halberd down, but it was interrupted by a hail of bullets from the Aquarias Type-M that finally rejoined the battle.

"Tch! That one too?" growled Amata as he used the halberd to deflect the bullets headed directly toward him and avoid the rest.

"The blue one is still here?" muttered Kagura as he got into defensive stance. That's the Type-M piloted by the boys. Cayenne and the boys must be fine." Said Zessica as she was relieved to see some back up.

"Cayenne?" muttered Mikono as she was surprised that her brother was here."

"I don't care if they are joining in, but they better not hold me back."

"I had just about enough! The useless blue one and the mongrel like red one! I will break you both!" screamed Amata as he channeled his power of flight into his weapon and used his halberd to stir the very air to form a powerful tornado.

"Take this and go to hell!

xxxxx

"That's not good." Said Andy as he watched the tornado getting bigger and bigger.

"From what I am seeing that thing will wipe out the entire town and us with it!" reported Mallory as he looked over the data he gathered.

"We are going to stop him!" exclaimed Cayenne as he fired on the enemy unit. The Ace gunner spared no ammo as he unloaded all package he carried from missiles pack to anti-fortress rounds.

The sheer fire power unleashed by the Type-M even worried Amata for a bit.

"I don't have time for you!" yelled the Prince of Altair as he activated the 'U-Bits' system on his 'wings' to unleash the remote controlled, U-shaped blades drones. The blade drones scattered in random maneuver and slice apart all the missiles in midair before it reached the Mithras, not only that they out maneuvered the Aquarias' attacks and attacked the Type-M from all direction. Soon enough the boys were knocked onto the ground and was trapped by the drones locking onto their limbs and body.

To add to the final touch the U-Bits electrocuted the boys into submission.

However that lack of attention for the Revo Wolf was costly as the wolf like Aquarion was already upon the Mithras.

"Where are you looking at Fly BOY!" yelled Kagura as he only a step away from clawing its face off.

"I didn't forget about you…I CANNOT EVEN IN MY WILDEST DREAM!" roared Amata as he brought down the tornado on Kagura's head.

"We can't make it!"

"Kagura-kun!" screamed Mikono in fear.

"Get that shitty breeze out of my face!" roared Kagura in return as he too channeled his power through the machine…and the machine answered into a form of red glow covering the Aqaurion's open palm and the red glow blasted out and hit the incoming tornado directly. The moment the tornado touched the red glow it vanished for a second until the tornado reformed but headed toward the opposite direction toward the Mithras and dragged the Prince of Altair into the storm of his own making.

Xxxx

"He just sent that attack right back at the sender?"

"It can't be…This must be the boy's elemental power…The power to reflect? No it is something more…it is…

Xxxx

"Power of…Reserves." Said a man with an eye-patch. His deep green eyes shined as he smirked at the Aquarion battling.

The inheritor of legend…is about to walk the path to become the legend.

xxxx

"I am not done yet!" screamed Amata at the top of his lung as he somehow resist the raging winds with his power and managed to thrust his frame's upper body and arm outside the tornado.

The Mithras glared right at the Aquarion with pure hatred and pointed its halberd at it.

'I will remember you! I will not forget nor will I forgive! Your this insult to my honor! I will bring you down in the name of Altair!" sworn Amata as he pushed his battered machine beyond its limit.

Xxxx

"It can't be…" muttered Zesscia as she was exhausted and thoroughly embarrassed for the day.

"It's still going to fight?" choked Mikono as the persistence of the Mithras and its pilot truly frightened her.

"Not for long." Replied Kagura as he flexed his claws and channeled his own power into it.

"Get blown away with the wind!" he yelled for the last time as his power of reverse hit the Mithras and its action to fly forward was turned backward and was carried away with the wind, far away from the sight of battle.

Xxxx

The Mithras was truthly down for good this time. It lost all its armament and even its thrusters were dead, the only reason it was not on the ground as a scrap as because the pilot's vast power.

"DAMMMNNNNN YYOOOUUUUUU!" yelled Amata as rage unlike any other boiled in his blood. While he was drowning in rage and shame a comm screen popped out.

"Amata…can you hear me? Amata!"

"…Father? I mean…Commander sir!"

"There is no need for formality son. I opened the dimensional gate near you, can you reach it on your own?"

"Y-Yes sir. But I still need to…"

"No more son. Your battle cost you a lot more than your pride. This mission is considered failure and I am not about to end it with your death. Return to Altair for debriefing and rest. This is not only an order as the supreme commander in chief of Altair, but also as your father."

"…Yes, father." Said Amata with shame…his anger was not gone, but it is not the time for it…That damned Mechanical Beast…next time he will end it.

Xxxx

Soon as the threat of Mithras was over the Aqaurion was having another problem…namely its very unreluctant passenger.

"What is going on?" asked Kagura as the screens were showing all kind of warning and error.

"The Union is breaking down?" Zessica checked the machine's current status, and it showed how unstable its union truly was.

Xxxx

(Command)

"What happening to the Aquarion?"

"The pilot Mix's Spirit Level is too low. Until now it was somehow held on despite Mix's refusal, but now it seems it reached its limit.

"Hmm…Normally with such incompatibility and unwillingness of the pilot will prevent the union from happening at all. But it did this time and it held it together despite how Mix was resisting it. It shows how powerful the Aquarion and the Forbidden Union is…or how powerful the boy is to hold it with sheer brute force. That boy is not some average kid…he is too dangerous and unique to be left alone. Mister Donar…Order the Boys team to secure the boy at all cost.

"yes sir!"

Xxx

And soon enough the Union was broken and the Aquarion was scatter into three Vectors. Zessica and Mix will unwilling to say felt a certain warmth they felt vanished the moment the union was undone. Zessica especially felt rather cold and lacking.

The Vector-Z carrying Kagura and completely exhausted Mikono landed roughed on a hill. The fighter was out of power, so Kagura opened the hatch from inside…But hwat greeted him was no sunny sky or cheering crowds…it was a huge barrel of a gun…the gun carried by the Blue Aquarias….

"Unknown male! You are under arrest for stealing the military equipment and using unauthorized weapon of mass destruction. Surrender in peace or we will use force!"

"…God damn it…What did I get involve now…" muttered Kagura as Mikono clinched onto his chest in fear of the voice from the Aquarias…Well he is going to at least stick around for her…who knows what they might do to her.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **I'll be honest. I didn't even start on the ch4 and this one was done ages ago. If any of you guy like it review and tell me about it.**


End file.
